Carpenters, woodworkers and handymen who work with wood as well as other materials, often need a work bench or table which may be utilized to hold workpieces. Ordinarily, these work benches include a frame and a table surface connected to the frame, the table surface including at least two substantially flat members. One of the members is movably coupled with said frame in order to enable clamping of a workpiece between said members. These tables may be versatile, may provide for secure clamping, and may be compact and adjustable.
Such work benches ordinarily includes two vise screws with handles on each one. The vise screws, via the handles, may be operated by the user with the user using both hands. Both handles must be rotated in order to clamp a workpiece between the clamping table members. A transmission belt or chain connecting the two screws may be provided, such that both of the screws may be cranked using only one hand. One handed cranking of the vise to clamp the workpiece allows the user to hold the workpiece in place with his other hand.
However, such mechanisms can be difficult to operate or stiff to turn, since the turning force for both screws must be applied via one handle. It is also desirable to increase the ease and convenience of the clamping operation.